


Birthday

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mickey's Birthday, also a massage bc why not, bath play, butt plug, sensorial play, this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: It's Mickey's birthday and Ian is determined to take care of his man. He surprises his boyfriend with a perfect evening.





	Birthday

Mickey was walking home from a long day at work. He has been in a pouty mood all day after only barely getting to spend time with Ian in the morning apart from a chaste peck and a sleepy promise of great birthday sex later. 

Mickey thought it was too wistful to hope Ian wouldn't make a big deal out of his birthday because his boyfriend knew he never really had a successful one before. 

Tiredly with his sore body, Mickey eyed a scrap of paper suspiciously on the floor at the door of their apartment. Mickey leant down, which caused his muscles to tense, to pick up the memo and zoning in on Ian's sloppy handwriting.

'If you fucking complain about this one damn time I won't let you cum later. I'm going to be a lovely boyfriend so don't even think about bitching because I know what you need and how to make you feel good. Okay, fuckface? Close your eyes and clothes off when you walk in. Love, Ian XX' 

Mickey chuckled, carefully folding the bossy note into his pocket to defiantly keep forever. Ian was so fucking cute, not that the smug bastard ever needed to know that.

He entered the living room and closed his eyes. He felt Ian watching as he undressed. Ian licked his lips and saw Mickey's eyebrows twitch which he translated to mean he wanted to open his eyes.

Ian spoke lowly, 'good boy, don't peek yet.' Ian watched as Mickey's cock stirred at his words. 

Mickey questioned, 'so what's the plan, tough guy?' He knew Ian would have been grinning wide as he stepped forward to take his hand and guide him through the apartment.

Mickey knew they were in the bathroom and relaxed as a floral scent hit his nostrils. He hummed, 'smells good.' Ian revealed, 'can open your eyes now.' 

Mickey looked around at the dozens of candles on all surfaces in the room. He figured it was a fire hazard but as fucking if he would say that to the nervous boy seeking approval next to him.

He felt a surge of warmth towards the prepared bath filled high with bubbles and purple soapy water. He assured, 'it looks great, Ian.'

Ian kisses his cheek and slapped his ass which caused Mickey to scowl. Ian laughed brightly, 'in first, birthday boy.'

Gingerly, Mickey sat down and Ian clambered in to join him in their cramped bath. Ian spread his legs and signalled for Mickey to lay between them.

Ian washed his hair and rubbed his scalp while Mickey practically purred. Mickey grabbed his long legs and wrapped them around him, listening to the soft sound of the water ripple and feeling content. 

Ian started to massage away the knots in Mickey's shoulders which made him sigh with relief. Both knew Mickey had been in a lot of pain from work, recently.

Once Ian was satisfied Mickey was relaxed enough, he began to nibble his boyfriend's ear and neck, resting his big palms on his thighs.

Ian whispered, 'let me take care of you tonight?' Mickey turned his head to capture their lips together. He hummed, 'yeah.' Ian nodded and moved to stroking his member till it was fully hard. Ian spoke softly, 'thanks. I love you so much.' Mickey replied instinctively with a smile, 'fuck off. I love you too.'

They played in the bath like a couple of kids, laughing and giving each other bubble beards. Ian distracted Mickey and filled his mouth with water. The next time Mickey went in for a kiss, he sprayed his unimpressed face with their bathwater as Mickey complained that was gross. Ian just shrugged and leaned in to make ouy properly.

Ian's eyes were shining which kept stealing Mickey's breath. Ian laughed, 'can't stay in here forever, you know.' Mickey teased, 'I know, assface, been waiting for the part where we bang.' Ian rolled his eyes affectionately and stood up giving Mickey a view he very much appreciated.

He got out first and motioned for the older man to hop out afterwards. He gave him a look which communicated 'this is going to make you feel vulnerable but don't say anything'. Ian started to towel pat his whole body, leaving a litter of kisses after each section was dry.

Mickey squirmed and felt very naked even though he was aware Ian had seen him in much more revealing situations. The younger man was on his knees and looked up to earnestly say, 'let me. I love your body. Wanna kiss all of it.' Mickey gulped and nodded wordlessly, letting the little pecks keep covering him and embracing the surge of warmth the redhead could always induce in him. 

Ian determinedly brushed against all of Mickey's scars and cuts on his body. Mickey thought his heart was going to explode at how much he loved the man in front of him.

Ian stood up and delivered a smooch to his lips. Mickey was very happy for the increase of kissing after they missed out on a lot of morning groping time. Ian shyly grabbed his hand, 'come on.'

Mickey followed to their bed where Ian told him to lay down on his stomach. Mickey guessed he would need a lot of patience for his treat and wanted to be good for Ian. He decided if his lover planned to tease, which knowing the fucker was definately on the menu, then he was going to fucking let him for as long as he could.

Ian bustled around but spent most of his time looking at Mickey who was tracing circles on the bedding with his fingers and his plump ass which was just waiting for him.

Ian finally returned and Mickey smiled as the bed dipped. Ian licked a long stripe up his spine which caused a respomsive shiver. Ian warned, 'might be a little cold but it will warm up, 'mkay?' Mickey nodded with his face burrowed in a pillow, having no idea what the fuck Ian was talking about.

He felt the trickle over the dimples above his ass first. Mickey muttered, 'better not be wasting fucking lube, Gallagher.' Ian snorted 'not your precious lube, don't worry.'

Ian continued to cover his slightly goose bumped body with oil. He coated his hands too and fluttered light touches across his back. He began to massage Mickey firmly, holding his body and pressing his palms deep into his pale skin. He felt smooth and slippy under Ian which meant his hands glided on their own account, reaching to touch as much of him as possible.

Mickey stayed quiet and let Ian concentrate. Ian moved to sit in between his spread legs to work his hands across his thick thighs and toned calfs. 

Ian mumbled, 'you're so beautiful,' as he played with Mickey's ass, squeezing and watching it jiggle. Mickey blushed, buring his face in the mattress, glad he couldn't see his face.

Ian spoke lovingly as he spread his cheeks, 'being so patient. Letting me play with you. Thank you, Mickey.' Mickey's breath hitched at the praise.

Ian brushed his finger up and down his clenching opening while commenting, 'looks pretty.' Ian couldn't believe Mickey was letting him tease him so much so he slipped in a finger and asked, 'want me to keep rewarding you when you're good?' Mickey hissed, 'yes.'

Ian let his hot breath tickle the back of Mickey's neck as manoeuvred inside him. Mickey pushed his ass back against his knuckle so Ian added another.

He purposefully avoided his prostate because he didn't want Mickey to be overstimulated by the end. Mickey moaned lightly as Ian jabbed faster. Ian mused, 'bet your really hard right now. Making such a mess, aren't you?' 

Mickey's eyes were shut as Ian slipped his hand between his dick and the bed. It wasn't the best angle but he played with his shaft while simultaneously stretching him open.

Mickey gasped, 'more.' Ian grinned at his demand and shared, 'bought a new toy for you.' Mickey questioned, 'oh yeah, tough guy?' He was silently begging Ian to tell him more.

Ian reached into the bedside table to retrieve a wide butt plug. He had purchased it on a whim but figured his boyfriend would love it.

He pressed it against Mickey's stretched opening and commanded, 'take it.' Mickey moved down the bed to engulf the plug. Mickey realised it had a bigger girth than he anticipated which caused excitement to sweep through his veins.

Mickey mumbled, 'it's so big.' Ian agreed and pressed a kiss on his back, 'you're right, you're doing really well.' Mickey felt even more spurred on and took the toy to the base, trying to reposition without his hands.

Ian kindly helped out till it was pressed deliciously against his bundle of nerves. Mickey moaned, 'Ian.' The redhead suddenly realised he hadn't told Mickey the toy vibrated as well.

He smirked and pulled it in and out, fucking the boy meticulously. Mickey wheezed, 'c'mon, Gallagher.' Ian turned on the vibrations to the lowest setting and Mickey groaned 'fuck!' 

Ian smiled, 'every time you're a good boy I'll put it higher for you, okay?' Mickey nodded eagerly as he knew he could do it. He planted his knees and pushed his thighs upwards, to fuck the toy in the air. Ian gawked and automatically pressed the remote to increase the intensity.

Mickey would have grinned if he wasn't feeling so high. Ian muttered, 'let me see your face.' Mickey turned around quickly and they made out passionately as Mickey palmed his lover's cock.

Ian pulled away because he only wanted right now to be about Mickey. He stroked his hair and tapped the button twice. Mickey was withering and panting and Ian couldn't look away.

Ian wasn't sure if he would be able to answer but he attempted, 'want to cum now and we can go again or later?' Mickey gasped, 'later. Turn it off, holy fuck.'

Ian raised his eyebrows as he suspected Mickey was too far gone and greedy to want to prolong. 

Ian slowly removed the toy and placed his lips against his rim which made Mickey squeal. He huffed, 'I don't want to fucking cum yet, stop making me close!'

Ian laughed and held his face in his hands, 'what do you want, Mickey?' The other man requested, 'touch me?' Ian complied by gripping Mickey's length.

He pumped and spread his precum along him. Mickey whined, 'talk to me.' He loved nothing more than Ian's blabbering voice in general, but fuck, he loved it the most when they were fucking.

Ian bit his lip, 'look hot, Mick. Can't believe I get to have you. Look fucking gorgeous under me. I love you.' Mickey opened his eyes and begged, 'want you in me.'

Ian licked his nipples and he lined up his neglected dick. As they connected, both boys sighed. 

Ian rocked them forward and bit his shoulder, drilling into Mickey.

Mickey raked his nails down Ian's arms. Ian felt close but didn't want to tell Mickey he was about to fill him up. He blew his load and Mickey whimpered, coming right after.

Ian pulled out and laid next to him. Mickey poked him, 'warn me next time, asshole.' Ian sniggered, 'you liked it.' Mickey smiled, 'yeah, I did.' 

Ian licked his lips, 'happy birthday.' Mickey replied sleepily, 'thanks.' Ian nuzzled closer, 'work okay?' Mickey yawned, 'just wanted to be with you all day.' Ian kissed his jaw, 'me too. We'll fuck again in an hour. Nap time, bitch.' Mickey sniggered, 'wake me up with a hummer.' Ian played with his hair and he watched him fall asleep and whispered, 'okay, love.'


End file.
